Mr. Cut
Summary Mr. Cut of Gambling is a Black Reaper of the Asian Branch Team 2 and notably one of its strongest four (three following the resignation of Jusa) members. His legacy reaches so far and wide that the sole reason why people in the living world tell others to never gamble, aside from the financial risks, is due to fear of his strength and status. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Mr. Cut of Gambling Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Black Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immersion (Can trap himself within drawings on his own cards as a form of defense), Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation. Possibly Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (Should possess the basic ability of Reapers to summon the Oganis which enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (All Reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to base Jang Gwangnam and other members of the Asian Branch Team 2. Notably stronger than most Reapers) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Comparable to most high-end Reapers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level, likely higher via the Great Transformation (The strength of his card can defend and remain unaffected by full power attacks from Dead Lee DongGu, who is notably of comparable power to the three Brutal Dead) Stamina: Virtually limitless. Reapers require no rest nor nutrition and can continuously act at a degree indicated by level of Dark Power. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Death Cards Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death Cards: Mr. Cut's Holy Weapon takes form as a deck of an unknown amount of cards. Each card possesses varying functionality, presumably something that can be dictated through use of External Transformation. Possible usage include: as explosives, with another card able to be used as a detonator, as floating platforms, transform drawings on the cards into real objects. Mr. Cut is able to freely alter the sizes and shapes of these cards at will and presumably duplicate or create more of them through External Transformation. The cards are also notably very sharp and can simply be used as projectiles if necessary. ZSMVnMB.png|External Transformation: Deer nzt7LQ1.png|External Transformation: Lespedeza Dionaea c1EPo8t.png|External Transformation: Crane YceS0Lo.png|External Transformation: Empty Mountain JbeunFM.png|Mr. Cut as he appears within his Great Tranformation Transformation: The most basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. For a ghost, the cause of its death becomes the shape of how it will form into. Users can modify parts of their body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. *'External Transformation: Deer:' Mr. Cut can enlarge a card with a drawing of deer to form a rectangular shield with a deer head partially sticking out of its front for what appears to be defensive purposes. *'External Transformation: Lespedeza Dionaea:' Meaning "Immobilization Grass". Mr. Cut can sprout vines out of a cart with a drawing of a plant and manipulate them in order to potentially bind and squeeze an opponent. *'External Transformation: Crane:' A card with a drawing of a crane can be enlarged and used as a floating platform for the sake of transportation. *'External Transformation: Empty Mountain:' A card with a drawing of what appears to be the moon is enlarged to a great size and then thrown down to the ground, potentially on top of another individual. The card is then unable to be moved until Mr. Cut runs of out of Dark Power, signifying a common card game rule in which card can not be picked back up when played. The Great Transformation: Also known as Full Power Transformation. A variant of transformation that uses more than 90% of the user's dark power or stamina to enable far greater extent of transformation. Mr. Cut possesses an unnamed Great Transformation in which he embeds himself within the drawings of one of his cards as his ultimate technique of both defense and stealth. Mr. Cut is unable to break out of the card alone and is unable to move while inside. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Hellper Category:Tier 9 Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters